


Damn The Cosmos

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Just pure FitzSimmons fluff, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Basically just FitzSimmons in Seychelles for Valentine's Day. What more could you want in life?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm stuck in uni all day tomorrow, and I wasn't going to be able to write anything, I'm writing my FitzSimmons Valentine's Day fic now. Because I am not missing their first Valentine's Day as a couple. So please enjoy this shameless piece of fluff.

The light flooded in through the window, making its way through the lacy white curtain that did little to block it, and cast them in a sea of light.

Jemma awoke first, her eyes fluttering open as the sun filtered in. She gave a small yawn, and rolled over so that she was facing Fitz.

He was still asleep, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close and helping to keep the terrors of the night away. His mouth was slightly open, soft breaths coming from him.

She wondered if she should let him rest, let him wake up naturally but she decided against it.

It was their first Valentine’s Day as a couple after all, and with Mace and May now back safely in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s hands, they had been allowed a number of days off, so they had taken the time off, booked a hotel and decided to explore Seychelles. It had been the obvious choice, they hadn’t gotten to go after Hive, with everything that had happened.

 “Hi,” she whispered, as his eyes fluttered open, his eyelashes dancing across his face. She titled her head up, allowing her lips to dance across his.

He returned the kiss, pulling her in close, the kiss turned from one that was tender and sweet to one that was full of fiery passion. Once they pulled apart, he smiled back down at her. “Hi.”

She shook her head in dismay, rolling her eyes at him. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he replied as she sat up in the bed, pulling the covers around herself and reaching for the bedside table.

“You shouldn’t have,” he said, once she passed him the present, perfectly wrapped in shiny, red foil paper, a card taped to it.

She shook her head. “Of course I did, it’s Valentine’s Day. You’re my boyfriend. I wasn’t going to not get you something.”

He accepted the gift with thanks, sitting up now. “I thought you said that Valentine’s Day was a commercial holiday that only existed for shops to gain a profit at the expense of couples and to make those who were single feel guilty that they were single.”

“I still believe that,” Jemma replied. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t treat you today.”

“You also said,” Fitz continued. “That you shouldn’t just care for your partner on Valentine’s Day, that you should love and cherish your partner every day.”

“I still stand by that.” She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “Do you disagree, _Dr. Fitz._ ”

He shook his head. “I don’t _Dr. Simmons_. I’m just pointing out previous observations.”

She rolled her eyes. “Just open it.”

He laughed, leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead, Jemma leaning into it, eyes closed with a massive smile on her face. Then he opened it, carefully removing the ribbon that Jemma wrapped around it, peeling back the paper to reveal the gift.

“No,” he breathed in shock. “You didn’t.”

She nodded. “I found it online, I knew that it was your favourite childhood book.”

He stared at it in shock, it was a first edition of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ , in perfect condition.

“Jems,” he whispered, “It’s perfect. I love it.”

“It’s okay,” she replied.

“It’s my turn. Close your eyes.”

“What for?”

He laughed. “Your gift. And no peeking!” he added, as he spun around to reach for his bedside table. “I know what you’re like.”

She sighed, obeying him, then she felt his fingers ghost her neck, as though he were placing something there.

“You can open them” he said.

She looked down. “It’s beautiful,” she said, speaking of the necklace that now hung around her neck. “Thank you, Fitz.”

He shrugged. “S’nothing.”

She reached forward with one hand, cupping his cheek gently and leaning in to kiss him again, soft, slow and gentle. Full of love. Full of promise.

Full of hope and a future together.

 Once they pulled apart, he spoke. “Do we have to do anything today?”

She climbed out of bed, the old T-shirt of his that she was wearing barely coming down to her knees but not mattering. It wasn’t cold in their room, not with the mid-morning Seychelles sun coming through. “I thought you wanted to go to the wildlife centre today?”

“I only said that as I thought it would be fun. If you don’t want to go, we don’t have to.”

She stopped, halfway to the bathroom, her fingers trailing along the white pain off the wall. She spun, looking at him, with the light radiating behind him, giving the illusion that he was something more than human, something ethereal. She must have been staring as he called her name.

“What?” she asked, temporarily confused then she blinked, catching herself. “If you want to go Fitz, then we can go. The reservation isn’t until seven tonight. We’ll have time to go then come back here and get ready. It’s up to you.”

He smiled, the blue of his eyes twinkling. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

She smiled back at him. “Sounds perfect. I’m just going to get showered. Do you want to use it?”

“Nah, I’ll get one when we get back. Just… take your time, yeah?”

She nodded, then continued to the bathroom, locking the door after her and stepping into the shower.

It was just under an hour later that she was ready, Fitz having been ready long before her and lounging on the bed reading his book that she had brought him.

“You ready?” she asked, and he nodded, placing the bookmark in it, and setting it down, before standing up and sliding his phone in his back pocket along with his wallet. Then he fully took her in. “Wow,” he said. “You look beautiful.”

“It’s nothing,” she said, brushing it off.

“No, it’s not,” he retorted, sliding his arm around her waist and feeling her lean into him. He placed a kiss to the top of her forehead. “You’re the most beautiful, intelligent woman that I have ever met. And I… damn the cosmos.”

She laughed at this despite everything. “Damn the cosmos.”

“I’m being serious,” he tried to explain, but the fact that he was laughing didn’t help matters much. “Damn the cosmos. Damn anything that tries to separate us again. Because… Jemma, I love you more than anything in this universe, or the next. Or the one that follows that. And if, wherever you go, I’ll be there, by your side, and not just as your boyfriend, but as your best friend.”

“And I’ll be fighting alongside you,” Jemma continued, reaching for the handle of the hotel door and opening it. “Wherever that be whatever evil is released on the world or over the last biscuit. I’ll be fighting right alongside you.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment your thoughts, I love reading them.
> 
> Also feel free to stalk me on Instagram or Pinterest, I'm agentsofsuperwholocked on both of those sites.


End file.
